What Kind of a Name Is THAT?
by Padfoot and Stacey
Summary: Nagini was chosen to be the snake Voldemort chose for his horcrux, but why her? And how did he choose this name? Well, this is how all this came to be. VodemortXHuman Nagini


A/N: Right. Well, this story is based on a belief my friend The Ginger Fanclub and I have about Nagini and Tom. Oh yeah, I forgot something last chapter:

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius Black would be the main character and this story would be true, because, well, because Sirius is _awesome_ and I said so!

* * *

**In Which Tom Asks Out Nagini (The Human)**

Tom had always thought Nagini was the prettiest of the Slytherins according to him, and since she was, she always had a boyfriend, and Tom believed she had to be his, simply because of his pride. They breifly knew each other, but she always avoided him. Maybe it was because she was always going out with someone, and she didn't want to jepardize her relationships at the time, although she seemed to move through them fairly quickly. Hmm. Although, luckily for him, she didn't have a current boyfriend.

"Hi Tom." Nagini said happily. "Any reason you're just standing there staring at me?"

"None at all." Tom replied. Man why'd he have to be so bad at these kinds of things?

"Are you sure? You looked like you wanted to ask me something..." She said suspiciously, glancing over at her waiting friends.

His big chance! He may not get this again, so he should take advantage of it. "No, I didn't want to alk you anything, if I did, I would have." He said. Stupid pride. He wouldn't, _couldn't,_ let her be the one to bring up this conversation. He'd have to try talking to her again later.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm positive. Now, if you don't get out of my way, I'm going to be late for class. And Professor Dumbledore may not exactly appreciate that." He spoke _Professor_ slightly sneeringly. Nagini looked hurt. Oops.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Tom._ I just thought that you staring at me might mean you'd want to talk about something!!! Oh, and I _apologise_ for how _absolutely horribly out of line_ I was for asking you what you wanted!" She nearly screamed, and stomped off.

_Dang it,_ he thought. That fourth year had an attitude. Of course he'd make it up to her, but that may be a little hard. She sounded mad.

* * *

Dinnertime

"Can I get you anything, Nagini?"

"Go away, git."

"Are you sure?" His eyes twinkled. She sounded a little amused.

"I do believe I asked you to go away, suck-up."

"What if I don't want to?" Childish, but effective.

"Okay, what is it, Riddle?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh no you don't. You have a pride problem, Riddle. Earlier, you wouldn't say anything, but I know you want something. Otherwise you wouldn't feel guilty about what you said. Besides, I didn't think you had a conscience, so this must be somthing you _really_ wanted to say, Tom. Now spit it out." By now, all of Nagini's friends were smirking at the fifth year. They'd seen this before.

"I'll tell you later. As soon as I can without them," He paused to gesture to her friends. "Sitting here acting like little know-it-alls."

"Okay. Now, git, I do believe I asked you and your little suck-up attitude to leave the immediate area."

"Fine. Now don't forget about what I said." And with that he walked away in his slightly swaggering way everybody seemed to notice. Man, that was one bloke that definitely drove her crazy. She never really understood why he, of all people, got all the attention. It made her realize that she did like him, but she would keep that knowledge to herself. A weakness should never be shown. NEVER. She kept staring until one of her friends pointed it out to her, then shook her head as she went back to her meal.

* * *

After dinner, Tom went in search of Nagini, and ran into her in the Great Hall. It turned out she was looking for him as well. 

"There you are, Tom. Now you are holding me up on having a bit of fun with my friends, so this had better be pretty dang important. I mean life-changing, Riddle, because if it isn't, I may have to hex you into next Saturday." And she meant it, he knew that for sure, as he had seen her do the same thing to others.

"Well..." He started. It was very hard for him to figure out how to ask her out, seeing as he had never done this before. Suddenly he remembered a notice that had appeared yesterday morning. "I was just wandering if you, minus your stuck-up friends, would like to come with me to the Quidditch game?" _Of everything you could have said, Quidditch Tom?_ He thought fervently to himself.

"Stuck up? Oh, that's kind. You know, you really have some tactics. To ask a girl out to a _Quidditch_ game of all things. And a Hufflepuff/Gryffindor one at that! Even at that, to, in the same sentence as that, call her friends stuck up! You, of all people, should know about that!"

"What do you mean, 'me of all people'?

"Oh, only that you're a master of... well, just... nevermind." She said the last part really fast, all as one word, her cheeks turning pink. Tom, being Tom, decided to use this to his advantage.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've been waiting for this," he started, using all of his knowledge of flattery and sympathy. "And I don't want to ruin this chance just because my pride got the better of me for a couple of minutes. I do hope you will forgive me, because even if we don't go out, I would like to be on good terms with you."

His hunch proved correct. She fell for it completely. "Tom, you know I didn't mean it like that, but if you don't watch yourself, this so-called _friendship_ will be officially over." He looked confused. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just that I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Oh, that reminds me. Before our little truce starts..." And before he could catch what she said, she cast a jelly legs hex at him and ran, under cover of the night, he would guess to her dormatory.

"NAGINI!!!" He yelled. But he wasn't mad. It was all in good fun, although he was slightly dissapointed that he didn't get a date. Oh well. He headed back to the common room. Maybe there was still a chance.

* * *

A/N I never said that she would say yes the first time! Well, drop a review, because I don't post without at least one, even if it's a flame. Or start work on the next chapter usually, for that matter. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
